The wuju elder
by Abstract Renegade
Summary: This is story follows Yi on his journeys. However unlike in game he is an age suited to his title and has gray hair.
1. Chapter 1

Rain pounded the ground on the open plains as thunder and lightning cracked the dark and cloudy knight sky, the brief moment of light revealed two silhouettes standing posed to strike a far distance from a third person who hadn't taken up a stance or drawn his blade. The atmosphere grew tense as a leaf from a tree flew from it's branch traveling between the three adversaries and fluttered slowly in the wind ever so close to touching the ground, then at the instant it touched the ground the two silhouettes vanished from there spots and appeared again briefly striking out at the third who calmly blocked their blades, the two began attacking from each and every direction flashing around their target who remained completely still while blocking each and every blow the light produced from the collision of blades gave brief indication to the general area that each of the attacks had occurred. In the next few seconds hundreds if not thousands of interactions of blade on blade had occurred giving the battlefield a glow of sparks, metallic clangs rang out loud enough to pierce the stormy night, then spiritual aura burst out from the two sending pulsing waves of light in every direction their blades glowed with radiance it was now clear one was using a long blade it's radiance glowed bright magenta along the blade of the long sword, the other was using a pair of serrated blades that glowed a toxic green and a calming sea blue. The clashes of blade on blade became more vibrant and spectacular as the colors pulsed with each strike reverberations of sound in the air had melded together and resonated creating a harmonic sound of clashing steel and a light show of spiritual energy traveling in the directions each swing of blade had come from, the illumination from the lights coming from the blade showed briefly the third person in the middle who still hadn't moved a single step was smiling, It was a smile of pride not pride in himself but pride in those who were his opponents they had a long way to go still before he could also fight with his spiritual energy as well as having yet to move him, although this was the case he smiled knowing that there were people with potential. Over 5 thousand interactions had occurred between the blades and it was clear that the two were tiring the storm had almost past and the moon had set long ago a bright warm light starting to creep over the hills. The two seemed frustrated as they had yet to fulfill their goal desperation to complete their task set in as the light crept closer they moved away a bit and with all their might focused all their energy into their blades

Three massive spiritual beasts emerged from their blades a massive magenta sea monster opened it's maw to devour it's prey, a toxic green panther and a sea blue falcon readied their claws all three had the same target the third person, aiming at their prey. The third persons smile grew wider, as he let out a sigh and then focused his breathing, from his perspective at this moment the whole world came to a slugs pace."Give your all and you will Surely succeed, but be wary that you're rashness may consume you. If you had underestimated your opponent when you do so, for it is not them who will fall but you instead". In that moment he slowly moved his leg and foot and took up a stance seeing the massive spiritual energies slowly approaching him. At the singular instant the three beasts collided with his blade spiritual energy exploded everywhere, from anyone who had been watching's view this blast of light would have blinded any among them that were normal, the plains were instantaneously covered in a bright spiritual smoke that coursed with energy, this energy then dispersed as a shock wave took place where the beasts had impacted with blade the shock wave blew away the energies and revealed the two who had been blown away as well completely exhausted as they lay their on the soft grass but they weren't angry they weren't sad, no they were proud of themselves for they had accomplished the goal they set out for. They breathed heavily exhaustion had taken over, 10 hours fighting over 2 million attacks and 6 hours spent using spiritual energy they had nothing left in them not even the ability to stand after the clash. The third sat down on the grass and stroked his gray beard knowing full well that he would have to watch over these two reckless pupils of his as they recovered. " You did very well, to finally be able to get me to move from my spot is quite an accomplishment, to think you fought that long is quite impressive. However as I have told you many times before you should't use your last ditch attacks unless you are certain that you'll win the fight." _Regardless of this I am proud that you two have come this far._ He detached his gourd from his belt and uncorked it, taking a small sip from the gourd he felt completely relaxed " Nothing like good sake after a long fought battle." He looked up to the sky, a peaceful day after a harsh battle wonderful for mediation and restoration of energy. After a few hours the two had recovered and were sitting upright expecting the next lesson from their master. " For now although it may seem strange I'd like you two to focus on training your spirits and minds, be sure to train with your blades push yourselves and each other to the limit. I myself am going to go on a journey of sorts, when I return i wish to see how much you have progressed." as he finished his sentence the two formally bowed putting one hand flat over their fist. He walked away leaving the two to their own devices.

" Now then where should I journey to, hopefully I won't run into to much trouble but what is life without it's problems." With no clear path in mind he simply walked knowing wherever he ended up there was sure to be an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

As I approached the mountain range I notice a rock formation near the entrance to the forest covered mountains. A warning to others as a claim to territory or a warning to pilgrims on journeys of the difficulties to come. This particular circular formation with a shattered center was common and warned of hostile animals and feral Vastayan. "It's often best to not disturb those who live in the forest, rather than engaging in combat you should run, or present a gift to earn passage through their lands". Entering the mountain range was simple enough however making the complete journey through them was quite a feat among pilgrims as the tall trees and territorial creatures could often make it very easy for one to get lost. A few hours had passed since he entered the mountain range and the shade cast from the canopy of tree leaves cast a mellow darkness on the forest floor, remembering some travelers talk about cave villages a ways apart along the path though the mountain range. Wether or not an encounter with the local feral vastayans or oyther territorial creatures was up to fates whimsy. His journey across the mountains begun, as well as a long journey finding others to spend time with in company.


End file.
